Please Lie To Me
by outreasoned
Summary: A short one shot because I'm bored. Happy Mother's Day (this isn't about being a mother though lol)


Another one shot

000

The good girls always fall for the bad boys.

The lunch table of some of the most popular kids in the junior class was wear Rin sat. She and her friends were always the talk of the school, probably because the group consisted of demons, half demons, and humans. All her friends were dating each other as well. Ayame and Koga had been dating since middle school, soon to be mated. Miroku and Sango were together. And more recently, Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha had finally broken up with Kikyo after a tumultuous and unhealthy relationship. He opted for the girl who had always been there for him. Rin was like the seventh wheel to them at times.

Rin was always talked about, but in a good way. She was a kind person with a great personality.

Her most stunning trait, however, was her eyes. In Japan, most people had brown eyes, but Rin had a striking green shade in her eyes that made everyone stop and stare. When she was younger, she felt like a freak, but as she grew older and began to like them, she became more confident.

She was the most beautiful girl in the high school, and the kindest.

She got good grades, and had a job. She played volleyball and danced, so she was a busy girl as well.

Certainly, there was no time for a relationship, right?

"He's a fucking asshole," the raspy voice of a handsome half demon said.

Rin smirked, "What did he do now, Yash?"

"What didn't he do?, is the real question," he sighed, "He comes back from Italy like he's the fucking king of the world and then he refused to give me a ride to school and since we only have one parking spot at the school, I was late! I had to walk."

"You can buy your own car, Yash," the perverted Miroku interrupted.

"Wow, I never thought of that, dipshit," the half demon yelled, "I have my own car! I don't have a parking spot to put it in."

"Right."

Rin laughed at her two friends. Inuyasha had been her best friend for as long as she could remember, and his older brother had been the object of her affection since she first met him.

However, Sesshomaru hated half-demons and humans. The fact he had to go to school with them made his skin crawl. He was a year older, and a whole lot meaner than Inuyasha.

Everyone knew that Rin had a soft spot for Sesshomaru, and everyone thought that Sesshomaru just ignored her, that she was merely a human who would never amount to anything; therefore, she was not worth his time.

"Rin, you keep zoning out," Kagome said.

"Yeah, are you thinking about me?," Koga added with a wink.

Rin chuckled, "No, I'm just thinking about things. I'm a bit stressed out."

"Is there anything we can do?," Ayame and Sango said in unison."

"No," Rin smiled, "I just have to go. I need to start studying for my test."

Her group of friends looked at her warily, but let her go. They just figured she was tried and needed to focus somewhere alone.

The last thing that would ever cross their minds was where she was actually going.

Rin went to a door, inside the large, diverse school, titled 'emergency exit.' Walking through she was met with the sight of a large forest and the beauty of nature. She smiled and enjoyed the view for a little while.

Soon, a deep, comforting voice sounded behind her, "Have you missed me?"

Her heart fluttered, "More than words can describe."

He turned her around and crashed his mouth onto to hers. Her plump, smooth lips were a blessing as he ran his tongue over them. She gladly submitted to him and let his passion for her bloom. He eventually parted from her, much to her chagrin.

"I missed you as well, Rin."

"Did you really not give Inuyasha a ride to school today?," she chastised.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "The half breed was being annoying so I left with out him."

"What did I say about calling him a half breed?"

"Force of habit," he replied apologetically.

Rin sighed but forgave him. She moved onto more brighter topics, "Tell me about Italy. Did you enjoy seeing your mother?"

"She was awful, but the trip itself was nice. The country is beautiful."

"Don't talk about your mother that way. I'm sure she's a lovely woman."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "She's not. She always nags me and makes me talk with her."

"Well she's your mom, that's kind of her job."

"Annoying nonetheless," he continued, "But I spent a lot of time exploring Milan, Verona, and Rome. I have a present for you."

"Sesshomaru," she smiled, "Why did you get me anything? It's very kind, but you didn't have to."

"Well, as I was walking around, I realized that Italy is very romantic, and no matter what I saw, my mind kept wandering to you, so to satiate my longing for you, I got you a dress from Milan."

"A dress? From Milan?! The fashion capital of the world?!"

He smirked, "Yes. So tonight, I want to go on a date. I gave the dress to Kaede this morning, and I want you to wear it tonight."

"That's why you couldn't take Inuyasha," she said in realization.

"Precisely," he replied, "No one needs to know about us."

Rin nodded, but inside she wanted everyone to know that they were together. She knew it would ruin his reputation if he dated a human, so she loved him from afar.

She watched girls flirt with him, she watched his asshole friends make fun of Inuyasha, and she watched him let these things happen, but she didn't complain because she didn't want to lose him.

000

The dress was gorgeous. It was a beautiful shade of pink with a lace bodice that fit over her large breasts with ease. The chiffon skirt flowed in the wind and the open back showed a sexy amount of skin. She felt beautiful.

She wore a thin gold headband on her head and curled her long dark locks. Her makeup, subtle, for she only put on lengthening mascara and lip gloss.

She looked in the mirror and felt like a queen.

A knock on her door stole her attention from herself.

"Come in," she said.

Her foster mother, Kaede, walked through the door, "You look beautiful. Sesshomaru is a very lucky man."

Rin blushed, "Thank you."

"He's downstairs waiting," she smiled, "He looks very handsome."

Rin nodded and walked behind her and down the staircase, making sure to not trip and rip her new dress.

Once she made it down the steps, she saw him looking through his phone, when he sensed her presence, he immediately looked up and smiled, "You're stunning."

"Thank you," she replied, "You look great."

"Shall we," he said while nodding at her and offering her his arm.

"We shall," she accepted his arm and said her goodbye to her Foster mother.

She headed into his luxury Audi with a large smile gracing her lips. He made her feel like the most important woman on the planet.

"That dress is amazing, but the woman wearing it is even more beautiful," he stated while nipping at her ear.

"So many compliments tonight," she joked, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?," he replied with a chuckle.

"Maybe."

They went to a lovely French restaurant and enjoyed each other's company. They debated a bit on politics and had a riveting conversation on the novel, Heart of Darkness, which was Rin's favorite.

The meal was delicious and everything was going very well until Sesshomaru brought up college.

"I will be going to MIT in the fall, Rin."

"Congratulations," she said as her heart felt like it was going to shatter, "I will miss you. Don't forget about me."

"How could ever forget you, Rin?"

"Well there will be so many women to choose from in America, and I'm sure you will find one."

Sesshomaru wanted to say that she was the only one for him, but instead stayed quiet. The date got a bit awkward.

Sesshomaru had slept with many women, but none like Rin. He wanted her in every way possible, and this date night, he was determined to make her his.

"Forget about college, Rin. Come home with me tonight," he almost commanded.

"Sesshomaru, I don't know if I should," she said.

He moved his chair over to her, and whispered in her ear, "I want you."

Rin gulped. She had never felt this way about someone before. And in her heart, she wanted this too, "Okay."

And so she did.

She spent the night in bliss, giving herself to him whole heartedly. His passion for her was overwhelming. His kisses, his touch, his powerful love making, sent her into heaven.

She was so in love with him.

As he finished taking her and he laid down beside her, he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, but a bit sore," she replied.

"I'm glad."

Rin sighed and grabbed the pillow next to her, bringing it to her chest, "I love you."

Sesshomaru froze, "Come again?"

A tear ran down her cheek, "I love you."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say, "Rin..."

"I know," she said, "I know you don't want to be with a human. I know that it embarrasses you to be with me. Just for once, please lie to me."

Sesshomaru grabbed her waist and pulled her into him, "Rin I can't lie-"

"Please," she begged, "Please lie to me."

"I love you too," he whispered.

She smiled a sad smile, and was slowly lulled to sleep next to the man she loved.

000

Disaster.

She woke up from her sleep to see Inuyasha in the doorway, furious. He hated Sesshomaru. Rin knew this, and started a relationship behind her best friend's back.

"I can't believe you, Rin," he yelled, "You're just like the other whores."

"Inuyasha," she yelled after him, "Please hear me out!"

But he was gone, probably telling all their friends about the betrayal.

That stung.

Then, Sesshomaru made the biggest mistake, "Go, Rin. This was bound to end at some point."

That stung worse.

She didn't go to school the next day. She couldn't face any of them in her condition.

The day she went to school, all eyes were on her. Whispers after every step she took. She tried to hide under her sweater but to no avail. People avoided her like the plague, even her friends did so.

She sat alone at lunch and attempted to think of happy thoughts, but that usually failed.

The image of Sesshomaru breaking her after he got what he wanted was the worst memory she had. Worse than when her crazy mother used to beat her, worse than when she was taken away by child services, worse than anything she had ever experienced.

As she left lunch with a sigh she saw Sesshomaru's stupid friends, Naraku and Bankotsu, bothering Inuyasha, as they always did. Sesshomaru merely watched with a smirk.

"Fucking half breed doesn't know his place," Naraku spat, "You know I fucked your girl, Kikyo, right? Made her scream."

Inuyasha ignored them as per usual, but then they started to get angry, "That girl Kagome, she's hot as hell," Bankotsu said, "I bet under those clothes is a rocking body with a pussy waiting to be destroyed."

Inuyasha turned around and punched him in the face, "Shut the fuck up!"

Rin knew that even though Naraku and Bankotsu were dicks, they would never hit a girl, so she ran in front on Inuyasha before things got messy.

"Don't touch him," she demanded.

"Rinny Rin," Naraku smiled, "Coming to the rescue of the unwanted, as always."

"He's not unwanted," she spat, "He's my friend. Just leave him alone. He hasn't done anything to you."

By now the entire school was watching, even some of the teachers stopped to watch.

"Actually, Rin," Bankotsu interrupted, "he punched me in the face. That's grounds for a beating."

"Walk away, Bankotsu," Rin snapped back, "You'll be sorry if you don't."

He laughed,"And what will you do Rin? Sleep with my brother?"

Everything got silent. So silent in fact, you could hear a pin drop.

Tears started to form in Rin's eyes. She didn't have a reply. She dropped her head in shame and the two jerks in front of her began to laugh. Soon everyone was laughing, save for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Rin's friends.

Rin looked at her classmates pointing and calling her a slut. Their laughter tore at her esteem and made her want to die.

As she was about to runaway, a voice dominated the schools and stunned everyone.

"Silence," Sesshomaru hissed.

Again everyone stopped and stared at the scene in front of them.

Bankotsu and Naraku stepped back and watched Sesshomaru step towards Rin.

"Go away," she choked out.

"Never," he whispered back.

She glanced up at him and saw his serious eyes on her. What he did next shocked everyone.

He stepped back and said, "Rin Nakamura, I have been an intolerable ass as of late."

Inuyasha huffed, "As of late?"

Sesshomaru ignored him and continued, "I did you the greatest dishonor by not mating you when I had the chance. I broke your trust because of my foolish ego."

"What are you doing, Sesshomaru?," she asked.

"What I should have done a few days ago," he whispered in her ear.

Again he looked at the crowd and then at Inuyasha before staring into Rin's beautiful eyes, "I love you."

Gasps and whispers ensued after his announcement, "Sesshomaru…"

"I'm not lying. I never did. I love you. I love everything about you," he said, "I want you to come with me to America."

"But school," she said in a daze.

"We'll figure it out," he replied.

They lost themselves in a kiss, forgetting that all eyes were on then, jaws dropped, rumors flying.

All that mattered was them.

000

"Are you and Inuyasha okay now?," he asked.

"Mm," she replied, "He understands and he kinda likes you now."

"Good," he smirked, "Wine?"

She nodded while biting her lip, "Yes please."

He opened the bottle and followed her onto the apartment balcony, over looking the city, "How are your classes coming along?"

"They're great," she replied, "Thanks for asking. How about yours?"

"Not bad. I'm enjoying them."

"Good," she smiled, "The view is beautiful."

"Yes you are."

Rin laughed, "Cliché."

"It's the truth though," he said while handing her the glass, "You're the most beautiful woman on this earth."

"Say it," she commanded.

"Say what?," he asked with a chuckle.

She smiled, "Say that you love me."

"My mate, Rin Nakamura, I love you."

"I guess I love you too, Sesshomaru Taisho," she said with a giggle.

"Do you love me enough to become Mrs. Taisho?"

Rin choked on her wine, "What?"

He smiled, "After you graduate from university, will you become my wife? Bear my children? Be with me forever?"

"Oh my god," she said as he pulled out the ring, "You're serious?"

"I am. I want you in every possible way, Rin. I am committed to you."

"Yes," she cried, "Yes. Any day, all day, every day, yes."

He smiled, "Good. I have plans for us tonight, my love."

From the words he spoke, she knew she would see Heaven that night.

And she gladly let that happen.

Fin.

Review :)


End file.
